Pat Healy vs. Eric Wisely
The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Eric Wisely. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Wisely had a lot of movement early. He was working a front kick but not landing it. Four thirty-five. Healy was stalking. He worked a single-leg. Wisely was defending balancing on one leg. Four fifteen. Healy kicked the leg out for a foot sweep takedown to guard. Four minutes as Healy defended an armbar. Wisely landed a right hammerfist from the bottom. Wisely grabbed an armbar tight there. Healy was trying to roll out of it. Three thirty-five. Healy turned out back on top. Healy landed a nice right hand with three fifteen. Wisely got a nice trip from the bottom, turtling Healy up. Three minutes. Wisely stood and broke away. Healy stalked again. He landed a jab. He landed a left hook. Two thirty-five. Wisely landed a leg kick. Healy landed another left hook. Two fifteen. Both showed good head movement in a wild exchange, Healy got a single to guard. Two minutes. Wisely kept landing those right hammerfists from the bottom. He was outlanding Healy. One thirty-five. Wisely rolled for a leglock, Healy defended. One fifteen. Wisely was patiently trying to set it up again. He went for it now. One minute. Healy was defending well. He escaped. Thirty-five. Healy grazed with a right hand. And another. Healy landed a left and a right. Fifteen. Wisely stood and broke away. The first round ended. Close but 10-9 Wisely. The second round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged early. He missed a high front kick there. Wisely showed good head movement there. Beautiful even. Four thirty-five. They clinched and Healy kneed the body. Healy stuffed a single kneeing the face. Four fifteen. Wisely dropped down for a kneebar. Healy was defending. Four minutes. He escaped. Wisely landed a grazing upkick. Healy landed a short right elbow. Three thirty-five. Wisely kept landing those right hammerfists from the bottom. Three fifteen. Healy defended a triangle. He landed a right hand and two more. Three minutes. Healy just could not pass Wisely's guard as Quadros noted there. Healy passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. I spoke too soon. As did Quadros. Two fifteen left. They were stalemated. The ref wanted action. Two minutes. Healy passed nicely to side control. One thirty-five. Healy landed a short knee to the body and another. One fifteen. BJ Penn wanted more knees from Healy's corner. One minute. Healy was thinking of mounting. Wisely was defending. The ref wanted work. Thirty-five. Wisely was doing a fantastic job of avoiding any damage. Wisely locked up a lightning-fast triangle. Healy escaped with fifteen to guard. He landed a left. The second round ended. Very close again, 10-9 Healy. The third round began and they touched gloves. Healy dodged a high front kick and Wisely stuffed a single to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Healy kneed the thigh. Healy worked for a double. Wisely stuffed it nicely. Four fifteen. Wisely worked a single. Healy reversed it landing on top in guard there. Four minutes. Healy landed a left to the body. Healy landed a right elbow. Three thirty-five left. Healy landed a left hand that poked Wisely in the eye and then another left and a right. Three fifteen. Healy landed another pair of rights. Three minutes with another right. Wisely landed a right elbow from the bottom. Two thirty-five with another. Another. Two fifteen. "Half-guard, Pat!" BJ yelled. Healy landed a pair of right hammerfists. Two minutes. Healy landed a right hand. One thirty-five. Wisely landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. One fifteen. Healy landed a pair of rights and a good left. One minute. Healy landed a left hammerfist. Healy landed a pair of lefts. He landed a big left. Thirty-five. Healy landed a right elbow and another. Fifteen remaining. Healy was staying active. The third round ended. Close close close... but 10-9 Healy, 29-28 Healy.